


【金珉奎x你】下次还敢

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “如果说时间注定是用来浪费的，我只愿与他蹉跎一生。”
Kudos: 1





	【金珉奎x你】下次还敢

**Author's Note:**

> “如果说时间注定是用来浪费的，我只愿与他蹉跎一生。”

01

“男孩子撅起嘴就是要亲亲”这句话真的没说错，不管别人是不是这样的，至少金珉奎是这样的。

接近一米九的大个子，连简单的衬衫都能穿出别样的感觉，家里的衣架都会妒忌的一个男人，怎么这么会撒娇？

02

“你每天晚上睡不着就数数羊吧。”他趴在我隔壁，一只手搭在我的肚子上。

“…我会的。”我决定陪他玩，虽然不知道什么意思。

“因为不管你数到多少只，最后一只羊都会跳上你的嘴唇偷偷亲你，像这样。”他说着轻轻撑起身子，身上的气味是沐浴液好闻的蜂蜜味。

嘴唇水水润润的，像是带着整个花园的香气和甜蜜，印在我的唇上。

“我睡得着啦！”我试图捂住嘴，眼睛试着往隔壁瞟，掩饰着害羞。

金珉奎笑着起身把我的脸埋在他的胸口：

“你一直都说我很会撒娇，嘴也很甜，你倒是别害羞，来亲自尝尝啊。”

03

我的金先生最近有了新的爱好，下班后一定要去健身房，我觉得他已经狂热到快要把家里的床换成健身器材的程度了。

每天都能看见他西装革履地出门，下班的时候就换成了宽松的运动服。

—可是再宽松的衣服，也挡不住他那令人血脉贲张的身材啊…

就像现在，他刚刚下班并且健身回来，也许是天气太热，身上的衣物并不是平时的大T恤，是一件背心。

淡古铜色的皮肤上闪着汗水折射的光线，原本梳得整整齐齐的背头也被揉得有点凌乱，一手拎着公文包挽着西装外套，一手拎着刚脱下来的鞋子。

—忍不住了。  
—我想逗他玩儿，应该挺有趣的。

我跑回卧室迅速换了件衣服，是他的大衬衫，长度恰好到大腿根儿。又踏着拖鞋慢慢走到他面前。

“金总，回来了？”我一点点拉过他的领子。

“小姐，什么事？”他轻笑着接了我的梗。

“我能跟你相亲吗，就是…我亲你一下，你也亲我一下。”我垂下眼眸，有不经意地舔舔嘴唇。

他大概是啃上来的，大手一把搂过我的腰，把我扣在怀里，另一只手紧紧箍着我的小臂，勒出粉红的痕迹。

漂亮的红唇像是玫瑰，被粗鲁地对待之后又微微染到唇线外，也许是他过分心急，甚至嘴角破皮了渗出一丝鲜红。

金珉奎松开了我的小臂，伸手替我擦掉了嘴角的血，眉眼间虽然染着的全是欲望，但是又透着担心。

“还挺甜的。”我把血滴舔进嘴里。

“我更可口，小姐要来尝尝吗？”他抱着我倒在床上。

04

次日。

金珉奎大概是从狼变回了大狗狗了，他盯着昨天晚上自己啃出来的伤口，手里拿着沾了药膏的棉棒，却又手足无措地看着我。

“你涂，你涂。”我抱着抱枕背对着他，脖颈处的红痕格外显眼，“你自己啃的，给我负责。”

“知道了知道了…”不用回头都知道他肯定嘟着嘴。

“嘶…你给我轻一点下手啦！”我侧过身子拍了他一下。

好不容易涂完药穿上衣服，我又被他裹进白色的被子里，只露出半个脑袋。

“知道错了吗？”我隔着被子，声音闷闷地问他。

“知道了，下次还敢。”他扒开一点被子，低头用鼻尖蹭了蹭我。

05

“我想他一定是作弊了，

否则在我心里怎么可能一直是满分。”


End file.
